Hello My Name Is Terrorist
by Bashful Uke
Summary: Your either the terrified or the terroist in high school.When you morph from that stage of being outcasted and change to the point your assigned terrorist no longer regonizes you will you strike back,gett even make him pay or all of the above.Yaoi
1. So it Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not take credit nor do I own Inuyahsa, his amazing brother Lord Sesshomaru or any Inu character or the anime in general. This is for pure fun and I only own the plot, no money is made from the creating of this fanfic. Arigatō.**_

**Chapter 1: So it Begins**

Yet another day of blissful abuse. A rather plus size Sesshomaru wobbled down the halls trying to get to his locker before a certain ruby eyed menace showed up for round two.

It was only Sesshomaru's first year at Vincent High but he was stuck in that awkward stage and because of the weird changes his body was going through it only made that much more humiliating to be the fat kid.

As he came closer to his locker Sesshomaru felt at ease that his tormentor was nowhere in sight. It wasn't that he hated it. In fact it was the exact opposite.

He enjoyed it. He even found himself longing for the abuse. Those strong hands, clawing and teasing his flesh. Hot, warm, sweet, dominating lips capturing his own.

The very thought drove him to the edge. Sesshomaru shook the image from his head.

Who was he kidding? His terrorist would only make his life worse. Not only was he an eye sore but inexperience. Sesshomaru never so much as bed another person let alone played with his John hand cock.

His once long hair choppy and greasy, acne spreading all over his face like connect the dots, and more rolls than the hill rolls on a plain side.

Snapping out of his thoughts Sesshomaru closed his locker and headed to the last class of the day, in which he would then be free for one month.

Entering Home Ec Sesshomaru occupied the back seat, idling glance up once in awhile to listen in on the method of the proper stitching his mind roamed as to what he would do over the course of one month.

His father had unwilling volunteered him to help his half brother at the shrine in which he stayed at with a close family friend who was the monk of the shrine.

Monk? Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin. That lecherous man was no saint but he also wasn't just some human either. Sesshomaru had seen the monks powers and at the very thought his face went pale.

No...It wasn't the thought that made him go pale, but seeing his terrorist.

Sesshomaru had never known what Naraku's last class was so he had assumed that like half the school only had 6 periods. Completely into watching the ebony ruby eyed menace he could hear him barking out orders to the soccer team.

He had to admit soccer had done wonders for Naraku.

His slim yet toned muscular figure, strong eyes, which pierced through his soul as they stared at him...

Stare? Sesshomaru looked away and looked back up. Locking eyes with Naraku. He was looking at him, oh crap he was for sure in for it today. Taking one more glance Sesshomaru could see that famous smirk he would give to girls just before they agreed to being one of the many notches on his belt. Sesshomaru's face burned as blood rushed to his cheeks.

What really threw him off was when his terrorist started walking towards the window of the classroom that he currently sat in. When Naraku was close enough he stopped slid a finger along his throat and mouthed the words 'you're dead'. Sesshomaru's face went pale.

The rest of the class was a blur how could something so amazing be soured. As he headed out the door he could feel a chill run down his spine turning around he came face to face with his fear.

Grinning wildly Naraku spoke," Did you enjoy watching me perv?"

Sesshomaru only looked away refusing to fight on the last day. This only irritated Naraku further. Grabbing Sesshomaru by the collar of his shirt he let out a small growl. Who did this fat pathetic youkai think he was?

Growling Naraku threw Sesshomaru to the ground fed up with him he began to walk away."See your fat ass in a month!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Reaching the rather large shrine that stood at the base of the mountains near a running river and waterfall. The grass was green and lush; birds of all kinds could be heard chirping.<p>

Walking up to the cobble stoned path Sesshomaru made his way to the main entrance. Looking up at two very big large cherry wood doors with beautiful inscribed words of hope and love things that eased humans' hearts and soul. He couldn't see how but he knew for sure that a human's heart is very fragile.

With one plump hand he lazily pushed open the door. Knowing good and well it would have took 20 men just to move the thing. Smirking at his superiority he strolled through the gates.

While walking to the main house something shiny in the distance caught his eye has it approached him with rapid speed. Before he could even calculate what it was he was flat on his ass with a staff standing upwards on the center of his forehead. Groaning in pain, a rather lean but well toned man with his hair pulled back in a small ponytail walked over to the fallen inu youkai. 

With the sunlight beaming off of the man's skin Sesshomaru reached up and firmly grasped the monk's hand, then with the slightest tug sent him flying over him landing on his back.

Baffled the monk laughed.

"I see your weight has not affected your strength Sesshomaru."

"As if monk, now then help me up."

Miroku heaved himself off the soft plush grass and aided Sesshomaru in getting to his feet smiling his soft gentle features harden.

"Don't get used to luxury training begins now."

"What?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears that lecherous monk actually planned to make him work his enter summer. Grunting Sesshomaru picked up his bag and forced his legs to carry himself to the temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>A loud crash could be heard coming from within the temple grounds. As two silver headed figures battled it out all while being shouted orders.<p>

"Do not lower your shoulders! Attack! Inuyasha pay attention a moment hesitation and you would be dead before you realized it," Miroku barked out.

The inu hanyou stopped and faced the monk. Wiping the sweat from his eye brows, pushing a few silver strands from his eyes. "Lay off would ya! You've been riding our asses since you woke us up".

The monk could only smile at the younger of the two inus. "As quick with the tongue as usual Inuyasha, why don't we call it quits for today you are free until dinner." Miroku stood up and walked off, leaving Inuyasha and a panting Sesshomaru alone.

"Ha, the mighty Sesshomaru is gasping for breath after only an hour or combat? How the great have fallen." Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at his half brother sweat dripping from his brow regaining his breath he spoke," You would be wise to keep your mouth shut half breed and leave me be."

That remarked silenced said half breed.

"What was that? You lookin for a fight fluffy?"

Silver strands were sent flying as Sesshomaru's hand began to glow green as he stood up straight wearing a smirk on his face as Inuyasha recovered from the blow holding his cheek. A small growl could be heard coming hanyou getting to his feet he charged.

"You bastard you'll pay!"

"What is wrong brother you seem upset," Sesshomaru asked with false sincerity.

The two clashed it out, 10 minutes of smashing on another into foreign objects slicing trees and being thrown through the a screen door enough was enough.

Two talismans where sent flying towards the brothers, creating a small barrier, sending the two to flying into a small kio pond near the entrance of the temple.

"If you two wish to kill each please do so in a less destructive manor, just be sure the one a live knows he is to clean up this mess," Miroku turned and took his leave; The brothers could only stare at each other as Inuyasha burst into laughter while a smile crept upon Sesshomaru's lips. This would be one hell of a summer.

_**A/N: Desu desu. I am very pleased with myself! MY first chapter of Hello my name is Terrorist is finally up and I 'm already hard at work on the next chapter. I truly hope every one will like it and I am hoping I will be able to do weekly updates. Well you all know what I would like so R&R. Thank chu ^(*A*)^**_


	2. Snapping Point

A/N: Welcome back to Hello My Name Is Terrorist! Watashi wa shiawase anata subete ni kansha! I can't explain how happy I was to read my very first two reviews. It makes me smile and want explode. I promise to try to keep it interesting so let me know when I do poorly on a chapter and I'll fix it. I give a special thanks to _**Dragon77 and God of Insanity**_ .Any who on with the disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer: I do not take credit nor do I own Inuyahsa, his amazing brother Lord Sesshomaru or any Inu character or the anime in general. This is for pure fun and I only own the plot, no money is made from the creating of this fanfic. Arigatō.**_

**Chapter 2: Snapping Point**

"_Se-sho-ma-ru…come,"_ a husky voice whispered. Red eyes pierced through the shadows in which the person stood. Sesshomaru stood up obeying the voice walking closer to its source. The voice laughed.

"_How obedient you are…_," Sesshomaru stopped in front of the figure and glazed into the crimson pools before him."_Kneel…,"_Sesshomaru blinked from the trance _'kneel?_'

"Surely you just, me kneel? Your life must not be valued."

The figure laughed_," Yes I suppose seeing you to try to get back up would be a sight too see. Wouldn't you agree… fat ass?"_

Sesshomaru's groaned slightly inaudible to the figure, even in sleep Naraku managed to bombard in and ruin his life more.

"_Well fat ass…wanna wake up yet? Huh fat ass….fat ass…"the voice slowly faded and reentered Sesshomaru's ears has light creep into his vision he could see a shadow out lining into view._

"Hey fat ass wake up! Fat ass did you hear me? Flu-"the figure was sent flying into the wall caving in the plaster. Sesshomaru yawned, blinking sleep away. Standing up he began to wake away passing Inuyasha.

"You should get ready brother now is no time to slack off."

Inuyasha growled as he watched Sesshomaru waddle away.

_**WHACK!**_

A loud smack could be heard throughout the temples grounds."That hurt monk…"

"Well then Sesshomaru be sure to pay attention next time, you may not want to be here but like it or not your high and mighty ass belongs to me for the next 4weeks. Your father entrusted me with the task of molding your body and mind into …proper shape," the monk said looking over Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snorted a laugh, "Your gonna need a big whip then!"

"My father entrusted? More like he threatened your life,"replied Sesshomaru.

Clear his throat Miroku spoke," He also informed me that you two will give a check in at his office if things are not to your liking."

Both boys swallowed hard. Their father made hell look like paradise. The very mention of their father made the room's presence thicken with a heavy atmosphere of despair.

Sesshomaru stood "Inuyasha…grab your sword."

"A-about time," Inuyasha flung himself off the ground quickly following his brother's lead. Miroku laughed slightly at the reaction, but feared that his laugh might be heard by the great demon lord.

Heading towards the main grounds Sesshomaru stopped, turning around. Inuyasha locked eyes with him smiling. It began. As the light sparring continued Inuyasha's craving for a real challenged began to bloom. He knew his brother wouldn't take the fight serious unless his honor or pride was at stake.

So the poor stupid fool unwisely made his death bed and spoke up.

"So did you kneel?"Inuyasha smiled has he saw the slight change in Sesshomaru's features.

The comment threw Sesshomaru off allowing Inuyasha the chance to get in a close enough range to strike him. How dare that half breed! I f he wanted a fight he had one. Claws glowing green with poison Sesshomaru sheathed his sword,

"Seems I struck a nerve. Did you submit? I never figured you to be a bottom." Sesshomaru charged lashing his poisonous whip as Inuyasha blocked with Tessaiga.

"Shut up…," anger burned through Sesshmaru. He did not ask for these feelings, he didn't ask for that god forsaken dream or anyone's input on anything.

"Mad I see Fluffy can't handle a little joke. Seems your getting a bit worn out there fat ass want to call it quits?"Inuyasha only further his antics. Sesshomaru no longer held back, eyes tented red, he lashed his whip around Inuyasha's neck. The searing flesh burning caused Inuyasha to yell out in pain.

Yanking the hanyou closer Sesshomaru locked eyes and growled out," Learn to hold your tongue or I will rip it out. I have no concerns for you and your affairs stay out of mine...I promise you next time I will burn through to the very marrow in your neck and force bamboo slices through every vital point in your tiny body."

As the smell of burning flesh and blood became potent Miroku rushed out just in time to see Inuyasha be thrown against the trunk of a near by past the monk Sesshomaru barely glanced at the monk has he rushed over to aid Inuyasha.

Later that night Sesshomaru was not present at dinner, he instead emerged himself into the comforts of the warm bath that had been drawn for him. Deep in thought something snapped inside his very being. No longer would he be the victim, no longer would he allow people to treed over him and live. L

ooking down he could see his hands trembling, a smile creeping on to his lips. Sesshomaru threw his head back and howled a maniacal laughter. Today was the day he was reborn.

If not for the hanyou he might not have saw, how scrumcious the look of fear and pain on one's face could be. He might have not notice how insulting it was for him to allow such treat to be aimed at him when he could dislocated and tear the tender ligaments from the body of said person and aim it right back at them.

All he need was a new victim, but it couldn't just be anyone, it would be hard to choose who to inflict this secret pleasurable sin upon. However his father had blessed him with time.

The time to be trained To be reinvented and think. Carefully selecting who would be next. The smile never leaving his face Sesshomaru sat there anxiously awaiting for tomorrow to come.

**A/N: WOW! I am amazed I got a few reviews from chapter one they were so positive I hope to please and meet the expectations of those who continue reading I will do my best. Also regarding a comment made by Kami-sama I will work hard to show the development in Sesshomaru mentally and physically. As I am well aware of he is rather uh very attractive and it was hard to type him being anything less but I feel this will help me work in the masochist/sadistic side of him I am hoping to develop. I will update again either tonight or in the morning. Well you know what I would like R&R. Thank chu! ^(owo)^**


	3. You Shouldnt Have Forgot

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I'm happy that you all like, even though I know how hard it is to image the great Lord Sesshomaru to be fat and have a _'I'm not the best attitude'_ but I promise you I will get there just bare with me. Also there was some concerns about my writing, I'm so sorry if it's hard to read my writing style is different I know. I will work on trying to make it less different.

_**Disclaimer: I do not take credit nor do I own Inuyahsa, his amazing brother Lord Sesshomaru or any Inu character or the anime in general. This is for pure fun and I only own the plot, no money is made from the creating of this fanfic. Arigatō.**_

**Chapter 3: You Shouldn't Have Forgot**

When Sesshomaru awoke it was before anyone else. He had been at the temple for 3 weeks now he was impressed by Miroku's training. It was surprisingly difficult even for a full blooded youkai like him-self.

Sesshomaru worked while Inuyasha made it appoint steer clear of making remarks towards him and to keep out of way. Seshomaru smirked showing dominance goes along way. But playing kio takes it even further.

All the while carving the sweet pleasures of the reactions from those to be tormented at his hands; he kept a rather sweet kind innocent façade on the surface. Batting his now long eyelashes at passersby who would stop for prayers at the temple was often amazing; as men and women would stare and forget about their petty human world problems.

As they would gawk at his flawless snow white skin and light peach slightly plumped lips, he could not help but mock them. How superficial those who claimed to be kind-hearted as they approached to talk to him were.

Yet he played his part well. A person would come seeking spiritual help and notice him, Sesshomaru, feeling compelled to engage in conversation with him, Sesshomaru would keep his voice low and soft, blushing and timidly back away when they proceed to get closer and flash a smile as pure and sweet like honey.

How stupidly these humans would stutter searching for the right words that might somehow win his affection or interest it was only too sweet for him, when he shot them down. To watch their eyes began to over flow with emotions.

Eyes becoming wet with tear, their very heart being scorched without the need of his poison claws. It was all too succulent for him. He truly loved it. The way he saw it he owed it to his half witted brother and slave driving father, if not for them Sesshomaru may not have opened his eyes to the glorious world of a tormentor.

As life started to show signs on the temple grounds Sesshomaru made his way to the training grounds giddy as a child on their way to the cake shop. Today they would learn first hand how to strike their opponents down with akuma no tokucho.

"Do not take this skill lightly. You are never to use it against humans or the demons that live among humans peacefully. Do you both understand?" Miroku looked sternly from brother to brother

"Why bother teaching us then if were not to use it? Seems like a waste of time to me," Inuyahsa said.

Miroku sighed and looking up as he watched the wind carry the leaves in the trees," It was at your father's request that his sons learn akuma no tokucho."

"Yea thanks for the obvious reason but why learn it at all?"

Sesshomaru now slightly curious looked up at the monk. His face had now hardened causing a line to indent on his forehead. What was it that troubled the monk what caused suc-no. Sesshomaru shook his head his father was no concern of his. His focus was finding a subject.

Deeming this conversation unimportant Sesshomaru excused himself walking back into his room. Falling back onto his futon his hair fanned around him. How fast his summer was drawing to an end, could he really change when he saw his gorgeous ruby menace?

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru tried to picture how Naraku would act upon seeing his change. He had worked hard to improve his physical features. Between drinking nearly toxic herbal concoctions to improve his hair and skin he cut back on what he loved the most sweets. Three weeks and counting of no sugar, how girls could do it was beyond him.

He would pull through; after all he was the great Lord Sesshomaru. No one could compare and those stupid enough to try would meet their end.

A light tap came from his door as he sat up Miroku appeared in the doorway smiling."I have to say I'm very impressed with you. Who would have guessed that you held such beauty."

"What do you expect; I am not some mangy offspring. This Sesshomaru was born of beauty," said Sesshomaru as he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Miroku laughed," I see your confidence has improved as well." Sesshomaru blinked was he insulting him? That would be a deadly mistake on his part. Turning to leave Miroku smiled back at Sesshomaru,"By the way I need you to run into town for me your brother is a little…sore right now."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly sore? Noticing Miroku smirked," Well you see we wer-." Sesshomaru stood to his feet quickly leaving the room as fast as he could." I do not wish to hear of your filth, I am going to run said errands."

With that Sesshomaru was gone, Miroku couldn't help but laugh.

Glistening with a light coat of sweat a tall lean youkai walked briskly down the street keeping is honey amber eyes cast at the ground. Blushing like mad at the constant stares and flirting Sesshomaru picked up his pace, trying his best to conceal his amusement.

Down to the final week of his summer and still the monk followed through on his promise to work him hard. Living with that lecherous monk had proven to be worth wild.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru continued through the city on his morning 'jog' until he came crashing into a hard moving wall.

"Watch where you're going!"

Sesshomaru froze on the ground, that voice, that deep husky voice belonged to his terrorist his beautifully tanned god sculpted terrorist.

"Did you here me? Answer me!" Naraku was not in the mood grabbing Sesshomaru he lifted him to his feet. Sesshomaru looked up into Naraku's piercingly beautiful eyes. Blushing slightly he responded with a simple "Yes, I'm sorry Naraku."

Blinking a few times he released his grasp. "Anyway just watch where you're going ok." with that Naraku walked passed Sesshomaru. 

Later that night Sesshomaru sat in the bath soaking his sore muscles, allowing his mind to wander. Not once did Naraku call him fat ass or even fag, a sharp pain went through Sesshomaru's chest. All the torment and suffering he was put through and he doesn't even remember who he was.

Further more he was mad at himself. How could he let all his training go to waste in one single moment. He resorted back to that disgusting creature who once called himself Sesshomaru, how pathetic.

A hot searing pain burned through his entire being; Sesshomaru stood up with a cold emotionless face. No longer would he be a subject of his tormentor, when he returned to school next week his rein of terror would begin.

From here on out this Lord Sesshomaru would rule supreme. He'd make that worthless hanyou pay for subjecting him to such disgrace. Naraku would regret the day he forgot Sesshomaru's face. With a look of satisfaction he spoke, "Regret the day you forget, and I'll enjoy as my name fall off your lips dripping in agony."

_**A/N: Desu. This chapter had me somewhat stuck, in fact I'm not to happy with it I wouldn't post it but I have a bad habit of pleasing people. So after I start on chapter 4 I will edit and repost chapter 3. I figured that I did well showing the change in Sesshomaru from; fat, greasy, pathetic slob to the arrogant, beautiful, western Lord.**_

_**Also yes Inuyasha and Miroku are a pair, forgive me but I am not fond of Kikyo nor Kagome. A creepy clay doll absorbing souls who doesn't know the meaning of fun and a high schooler who likes to play victim and can't go for 5 seconds without yelling for Inuyasha. **_

_**It is ok if you are born and natural are as someone says to me, a 'baby/kindergartner' at heart, but don't go around acting so helpless if you turn around and scare people by being some crazy gorilla high school girl who is another clique. Oh, sorry for the rant just thought it should be voiced. **_

_**Nevertheless I am happy to post another chapter. Well you all know what I would like so R&R. Thank chu ^(*A*)^**_


	4. So It's War

A/N: Desu desu! Hi and welcome back to Hello My Name is Terrorist. I received a rather laughable review and it made my day. I'm sorry I didn't update last night due to weather and a horrible immune system it was bleh. Special thanks to _**God of Insanity**_ I am very grateful for your advice. Anyways on with the disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer: I do not take credit nor do I own Inuyahsa, his amazing brother Lord Sesshomaru or any Inu character or the anime in general. This is for pure fun and I only own the plot, no money is made from the creating of this fanfic. Arigatō.**_

**Chapter 4: So It's War**

Snapping his eyes open to the sound of his alarm the inu youkai smashed the alarm. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Sesshomaru stretched, today was the day. He stood and walked into his closet looking over his new wardrobe selecting a pair of black leather skinny jeans and a white v-neck.

After getting dressed Sesshomaru looked himself over in the mirror. He had to admit he looked good; with his jeans hugging his thin legs and shirt slightly cling to his slender frame. He'd make that worthless kumo cum on the stop and then rub his face in it as he laughed at his shame. Sesshomaru tossed his head slightly back and let out a silky rich laugh. Perfect.

Strutting outside Sesshomaru threw one leg over his bike putting on his helmet and took off. Speeding down the street he could feel the doubt building, slowly making its way into his chest, what if he froze like he did that day on the street?

He had no room for failure; his pride wouldn't allow any mistakes. He refused to let his rein of ruler of the school fail, this Sesshomaru would prevail. Stopping at a stop light a BMX mustang pulled up on the side of him. The driver in the car looked over and caught Sesshomaru's eye, Naraku.

Staring intensely at Sesshomaru, Naraku's ruby eyes devoured his body. Sesshomaru glanced over locking eyes with him. It was as if he was being stripped down with his very eyes, Sesshomaru shivered inwardly and glared at him.

Rolling down the window Naraku leaned over his window to whistle only to receive a mouth full of motorcycle exhaust has Sesshomaru speed off. The nerve of that low class hanyou who did he think he was admiring his body. He needed no ones opinion on how he looked especially Naraku. He was after all Sesshomaru.

He knew he was god. With his nerve regained Sesshomaru pulled to a stop in the middle of school grounds. All eyes on him, just how he wanted it. As expected Naraku had beaten Sesshomaru and was with his usual crowd sitting at the table on the right side of the schools entrance. Even their eyes were on the mystery rider.

Killing the engine, Sesshomaru got off the bike and removed his helmet. The collective gasp made him want to smile, but the only thing that could truly bring a smile of satisfaction was the look on Naraku's face. Shaking his long tussles free from helmet hair, running his long thin fingers through his hair Sesshomaru walked up to the main entrance.

Taking long elegant strides, slightly swaying his hips Sesshomaru passed the crowd of students that had lined up on the sidewalks to catch a glimpse of the biker beauty. All the while Naraku stared. This thing had enough sense to arrive in style but even more for being a beauty.

As he watched the silver haired youkai walk up the stairs he saw a rather annoying view. Kikyo that stuck up pottery bitch had the nerve to approach the man, a small growled rumble in Naraku's throat causing others to stare and back away.

"Hello there," Kikyo said looking up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wanted vomit this girl smelt absolutely horrid. Like baked clay and spoiled cabbage masked in over powering perfume. How any youkai or hanyou could manage the smell was beyond him.

"I said hello there," the girl repeated again. He recognized her, she was Kikyo well known for being Naraku's lap dog. Always running to heed his every call. Sesshomaru glanced over looking at Naraku and smiled. His assault began now.

"Hello Miss, is there something you need," Sesshomaru said batting his eyelashes giving her an angel's smile. He watched as the pottery trash can's face tinted red. Using both hands to try to cover her embarrassment she looked down.

"Oh my how embarrassing, um I was wonder if you would like to join me for lunch." Kikyo fiddled with her fingers faining innocent. Disgusting. Sesshomaru started to think how great being blind be if it met avoiding this sight.

Out the corner of his eye he could see Naraku smiling. Naraku knew no one with enough sense would be able to tolerate Kikyo's presence for too long. Keeping his smile he regretfully placed a hand on Kikyo's shoulder and walked off with her. Leaving a rather irritated Naraku to watch.

Most of Sesshomaru's morning was rather bothersome, between having the class gawk at him like the idiots they are and being followed by the clay pot, lunch could prove to be more to his liking.

As Sesshomaru stepped into the lunch he instantly saw a hand shoot up and practically scream his name,"SESSHOMARU! OVER HERE!"

He only stared at her and smiled, as he slowly began to walk near he weighed out his options. On one hand this would a prime opportunity too get close to one of Naraku's toys and closer to taking that worthless hanyou down. However looking over to where Naraku usually sat he couldn't find him,.

If Naraku was not there, he had no real reason to acknowledge Kikyo much less be friend, if not out of pity. Looking at her painfully pale skin, long charcoal hair with horrible split end, her figure in fact resembled that of an ugly hermaphrodite. She had nothing going for her what so ever.

Hell no, Sesshomaru could do anything but befriending that walking pot of disgrace wasn't one of them. Choosing to ignore her he continued on his way to the table closet to the window. Surveying the area he saw that Naraku's group sat on the balcony table with the lesser ups at tables along the stair way.

Obtaining his seat as prince of the school would be easy, but he would enjoy making the kumo cry. As much as he was enjoying his thoughts they were rudely interrupted by his new found stalker. Has she happily sat herself down she passed Sesshomaru a box.

"I made it for you in Home Ec. I didn't know if you liked sweets or not,"Kikyo said smiling. Sesshomaru's eye twitched maybe a small snack before he moved in for the big kill. Slowly looking up piercing amber eyes burrowed into Kikyo's dull black ones.

"You know Kikyo your quite the ugly little pheasant aren't you,"Sesshmaru said smiling resting his chin on his folded hands. He loved it, as her eyes widen with disbelief."W-What ha-ha is that a joke?"

"If so this is a horrible joke a tall thing called a woman who smells like the undead. Have you ever noticed how masculine your face is? I bet guys who are curious just love taking you from behind don't they? It's like trying it with a man only difference is yours is unreasonably small."

Tears fell from Kikyo's eyes as she stood and began to back away."Y-you ass! How could you be so mean!" Sesshomaru's eyes harden, "Me? I'm _mean. _Oh no my dear, you're the mean one. How dare you ask someone of my status to accompany you, when you are a worthless half-breeds bitch dog? Then you try to grace me with your sorry ass presence. "

Sesshomaru watched amused as the girl trembled slightly,"What's wrong Kinky-hoe? DO I scare you? That's good, yet sadly you were just a pawn in my little game of chess. To be King you must sacrifice petty civilians and soldiers."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kikyo tried to regain herself best she could and glared. Further amusing him. Sesshomaru laughed grinning, his eyes held the look on maniac when he looked at Kikyo. "Its time to end this, enjoy being a bottom feeder," before she could even react Sesshomaru grabbed her.

Pulling her quickly on top of him he screamed. "What are you doing ? Get off me I said no!" Eyes the size of an owl's Kikyo looked around, everyone was watching and whispers could be heard;

"_Wow what a slut, she jumped the new kid."_

"_How awful is he ok?"_

"_I knew she was willing, but that doesn't give her the right to jump the poor guy."_

Only a blur could be seen as she fled the cafeteria. Being assisted to his feet Sesshomaru left keeping his head down he heard several people's concerns about whether or not he was ok. As he ran out a pair of doors and into the school garden he walked under the sakura tree that sat off in the far corner.

His eyes cold and face emotionless he looked around, seeing now one he laughed. He couldn't help it. The look of despair was exhilarating. How amazing it felt, to knock her off her peddle stool and have her on her knees beneath his feet where she belonged. It was fantastic.

Hearing the sound of foot steps Sesshomaru turned around and locked amber eyes with ruby ones. Naraku stared as Sesshomaru made his way smiling sweetly at Naraku. As he walked passed the tanned god he spoke," The war is beginning your majesty. Prepare yourself; I'm coming for you soon."

Naraku stood there as the inu youkai walked away leaving him there to register what was said before a smile crept its way to his face. "So it seems I'll enjoy making you submit."

**A/N:Hey guys, I enjoyed typing this chapter I truly did. I wanted to go crazy into the feeling he got from putting that pottery disaster in her place, but he has only just begun. So him grasping his feelings towards this new him still has to develop. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I had to fight my way through being sick to type I will try to start chapter 5 so please bare with me.**_** . Well you all know what I would like so R&R. Thank chu ^(+w+)^**_


	5. Fool

_**Im so sorry it took so long to update I normally do it daily but, things happened and not to mention being sick sucks so bad. However my vacation just started so hopefully I will still be able to update like normal. However my schedule has changed quite about between loli tea, violin, and cosplay designing, things can get pretty rough, yet I will update more got it memorized XD( joke from one shot).**_

_**I once again apologize to those who were waiting, to make it up I'm hoping to at least make the next chapter between 3- 5,000 words. So enough of my life and what nots. On with the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not take credit nor do I own Inuyasha, his amazing brother Lord Sesshomaru or any Inu character or the anime in general. This is for pure fun and I only own the plot, no money is made from the creating of this fanfic. Arigatō.**_

**Chapter 5: Fool**

Shutting his bathroom door the silver haired youkai smiled to himself. After yesterday's performance, he already felt as if he was on top of the world.

Walking into the bathroom Sesshomaru stared at himself in the mirror. Has he ran his elegant fingers through silky trestles. He frowned slightly; how perfectly straight, composed and completely ordinary. Straight hair and a pretty smile wouldn't be enough to possibly one up that filthy creature, if he was just a typical pretty face. Typical? No, he was after all a gift for the world to behold.

He owed it to them after all to be the best that he already was.

(A/N: Do not flame me mks. I thought it would be um / interesting to see Lord Sesshomaru dressed up as stated below)

Taking one more look at himself in the side mirror on his motorcycle, Sesshomaru strode to the commons area, absorbing the looks those around gave.

He knew, he looked nothing less of a Greek god; with his vanilla Roman cut shirt, and nicely fitting jeans, his beautiful hair was pulled off to one side in a slightly curled ponytail, laced with cranberry rubies and to compliment it all a pair of non prescription glasses. He had to in some regrettable way, still appear innocent.

Glancing at the clock tower that stood in the center of the commons area, Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as there was still 20 minutes to spare before the bell rang. Choosing a semi-far off area he walked over and sat himself beneath one of the tress and watched.

He watched as a couple of girls giggled and squealed over the cutest and lastest boy bands, he noticed a few guys on the side of the school all closely huddled and rather interested in a book, which most likely held a special magazine, but more importantly he watched the soon to be decrowned king walk over to his usual spot.

The usually group were gathered at the 'king's table', yakking away about shit that was so demeaning it made Sesshomaru cringe at the stupidity they proved did actually exist.

What really caught Sesshomaru's eye though was when the pot on legs had begun to make her way towards the kumo's table. Was she truly a glutton for punishment?

Completely unaffected by the fact that he didn't get the results he had hoped for, after having her labeled a rapist, he was beginning to grow some what amused of either her bravery or shear idoitocracy. Surely by now Naraku would have been informed by his lackeys of what occurred in his absence.

If nothing else from the past year of enduring his torment, if Sesshomaru learned anything it was, that those close to Naraku suffered greatly when made a fool of. And he was sure the little tramp wasn't a special exception.

Focusing most of his senses in on the conversation being held he nearly exploded with laughter at what was said.

"Hey everyone," Kikyo said sitting down next to a girl wearing feather accessories.

Her red eyes glared at Kikyo's close proximity as she tucked a feather into her neat bun. "What are you doing, Kikyo? Where you not there when everyone saw you jumping the new kids bones? I recommend removing yourself before he does," Kagura glanced over at the kumo who seemed to be paying little to no attention to the present conversation.

The wolf youkai sitting across from the two known as Koga broke into hysterics. "Say what now, jumping bones? Where was I at when this happened? Something as priceless as this, you should have informed me sooner Kagura."

The wind sources shrugged mumbling under her breath how it was a public performance to all but the soccer team, who had a meeting during lunch yesterday. "Such a shame I've never seen a vase cry, but then again you don't often meet one that can fit 3 bats in at once, do you?"

At this point Kagura and Koga were both clutching their sides in laughter as Kikyo's pale face burned red. Scoffing she looked at the hanyou sitting next to Koga.

Naraku hadn't even taken the slightest interest in the conversation. In fact he wasn't even aware of Kikyo's presence until she laced her fingers with his.

Staring at the hand within his own, the spider cringed, not even bothering to hide it. "N-naraku….?"

Looking out the corner of his eye, he spoke," That boy, who is he?"

Kikyo blinked and stared, "What? Why does it matter he's a nobody. He is scum beneath us especially you Naraku, so why waste your time on a stray without a pedigree. Besides there are more important things that needs your attention."

Underneath a tree not to far off a crack echoed through the commons area, as cherry blossoms fell. Removing his fist from the small crater in the tree Sesshomaru stood and began to make his way over towards the spider's table. Who thy fuck did that flower pot reject think she was?

'_**A nobody? Scum? A stray?'**_ This Sesshomaru was the very air she breathed and should be greatful to her God she still can or rather could for the moment.

She would regret the day her mother decided to spread her legs. Just as he came within range of the pot, fate was against him and the bell signaled that class would soon begin. Glaring at the group he sighed inwardly and turned to walk towards the entrance accidentally bumping into someone.

"I am s-,"he began to apologize but was cut across when the person snapped back.

"Watch where your walking, much?" Kikyo yelled glaring daggers at him.

Sesshomaru stood there and stared at her, oh happy day. This thing willing offered her self to the great lord in front of her king. This was just the start of what would seem to be an amazing day.

Forcing back a small grin Sesshomaru hesitantly took a step back and looked at the girl, "M-miss I'm truly sorry I wasn't paying attention its my fault." Kikyo continued glaring daggers at the inu and nearly screamed as she spoke," Damn right it's your fault! Thanks to you everyone thinks I'm some rapist! But hey at least you're sorry, right? As if!"

Looking as if on the brink of tears Sesshomaru flinched as Kikyo raised her voice moving closer towards him. Taking another step towards him Sesshomaru jumped a little." What the hell is your problem? Move!"

Looking around Sesshomaru notice the size of the crowd that had gathered around to watch, casting his eyes to the ground his hair fell on the sides of his face hiding a wicked devilish smile that had trickled onto his flawless skin.

This was simply too good, yet Sesshomaru was greedy. And this wasn't enough. Looking back up his eyes locked with crimson ruby orbs. How beautiful his kumo was. Sun gently casting off his exposed skin, face portraying his strength and that he lowered his eyes for no one. Truly a being of great pride and honor. Truly the perfect specimen for Sesshomaru, how he looked forward to breaking him down piece by piece.

"Are you deaf I said move!" Sesshomaru refocused his gaze on Kikyo and spoke batting his eyelashes," I'm sorry, but don't be mad I forgive you for yesterday. Honest I'm use to people trying to have there way with me even when I say no. You couldn't help it, so I forgive you lets still be friends."

Kikyo snapped, she shrieked and lunged for Sesshomaru. Ducking Sesshomaru dove into the safety of the nearest person, "Please don't hurt me!" Sesshomaru squeaked. Which he slapped himself mentally for.

Kikyo let out a blood curdling scream as she saw just who Sesshomaru had latched onto. There he stood embraced in Naraku's arms.

Naraku was slightly surprised and taken back, looking down at the thin boy, he noticed it was or so he thought the boy from the day before. It couldn't be, could it? No, the person before him was so fragile and innocent. Big beautiful honey amber eyes that held promises of tears looked up and begged silently for savor.

A small growl erupted form Naraku's throat how he would love to be the one to cause such a look of helplessness on the youkai's face."P-please," the boy in is grasped spoke, "don't let her hurt me."

"Naraku! Don't fall for it has faking! He's jus-,"Naraku looked up at her and gave her a look silencing her.

Silk filled the air as he spoke, "Were going to be late to class, your in my way move." Kikyo stood there mouth gaping open, closing and filling with protest until she realized she would be wiser to keep her mouth shut.

Stepping aside, Naraku held Sesshomaru close and entered the building followed by the others. Leaving Kikyo behind as she slowly fell to her knees, burying her face into her hands.

_**A/N: There you go it's been so long I know and I'm deeply sorry. I did try to post this sooner but my body was against me. So this chapter maybe shorter than normal but I had to post something up I hope it wasn't too bad I truly do. I enjoy the reviews I do receive and hope to get many more.**_

_**Also I'm planning on starting another story on the side because being bed ridden has filled my head with many many new ideas. Sprouting Envy, Blooming Hatred, and Moonlit Lust is reedited as well so yaaay! Well you all know what I would like so R&R. Thank chu ^(*A*)^**_


	6. Pet

_**A/N: Hai hai everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't posted along time so let me sum it up. First I've been sick like crazy. I've also bee to five doctors and even went to Europe to find out what's wrong with me. No luck so that blows. Next, I'm a senior so I have to get ready for my adult life fuuun. -.- it's not. Third I'm moving to Seoul and it's hard to find a rooms out there so if you live in Seoul and looking for a roommate PM. Without further delay.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not take credit nor do I own Inuyahsa, his amazing brother Lord Sesshomaru or any Inu character or the anime in general. This is for pure fun and I only own the plot, no money is made from the creating of this fanfic. Arigatō.**_

**Chapter 6: Pet**

_**Previously:**__ A small growl erupted form Naraku's throat how he would love to be the one to cause such a look of helplessness on the youkai's face."P-please," the boy in is grasped spoke, "don't let her hurt me."_

"_Naraku! Don't fall for it he's faking! He's jus-,"Naraku looked up at her and gave her a look silencing her._

_Silk filled the air as he spoke, "Were going to be late to class, your in my way move." Kikyo stood there mouth gaping open, closing and filling with protest until she realized she would be wiser to keep her mouth shut._

_Stepping aside, Naraku held Sesshomaru close and entered the building followed by the others. Leaving Kikyo behind as she slowly fell to her knees, burying her face into her hands._

Once inside the school, Sesshomaru gently attempted to push away from Naraku. Yet he only tightened his hold on Sesshomaru not even realizing and continued listening as Koga kept going on.

Pushing with a bit more force, Naraku looked at Sesshomaru. Looking off to the side Sesshomaru blushed and calmly spoke, "T-thank you for assisting me, but uh…" Sesshomaru drifted off.

"What?" Even now Naraku's voice alone could send shivers down his spine.

"I have to get to class," Sesshomaru stated. Releasing his grip Sesshoamru turned in the opposite direction and left the two behind.

"Koga.." Naraku began as he and the wolf continued to class.

"Yo?"

"Is he in one of your classes?"

"Who? The inu? Yea he was transferred into my gym class, why?"

Naraku smiled, amusement filling his voice, "Bring the pup with you during lunch."

Koga broke into a toothy grin and laughed. "Not even a week huh? Poor kid."

Naraku just smiled, as they both entered their classroom.

Pulling a grey shirt over his head Sesshomaru made his way to the courtyard to await instructions. Twirling a strand of hair in between his fingers, he noticed piercing blue eyes staring him down.

He tried desperately to ignore the rather smug look that said person was giving him.

Did that mangy wolf have a problem? How nice it would be to add a very fresh wolf pelt to his bedroom floor. The thought brought a smile to the inu's face, how marvelous would it be if before he was to brig the King to his knees he brought his loyal subjects down first. Oh the sweet thought filled the yokai's heart with joy and his stomach with butterflies of excitement. However, it soured as he noticed the wolf approaching him.

Koga grinned as he stood before Sesshomaru, "Hey there pup."

_**Pup? He surely has me confused.**_ Looking up Sesshomaru smiling sweetly, "Can I help you?"

"You can actually puppy dog."

Holding in a growl Sesshomaru batted his eyelashes kindly and responded, "My name is Sesshomaru."

"Come have lunch with me, you don't have friends right? So meet in the south halls when lunch starts. Don't forget pup," Koga said as he turned to go join up with his friends,

That pathetic excuse for a canine. Pup?! Koga was definitely next to be brought down. The question the inu needed answered was how? Koga definitely was a slut but to most he was just blessed with charm and charisma.

"Line it up, today relay runs groups of 5," the P.E teacher barked.

Looking around Sesshomaru noticed groups forming rapidly. Growling softly Sesshomaru couldn't accept that groups were forming anywhere but around him. Did they not realize they were in the presence of God? The inu youkai just stood there contemplating whether or not to approach some lower demon's group until a young neko approached him.

Keeping her emerald eyes casted to the ground, her ears flat against her head and tail wrapped around her waist, and head bowed she softly spoke, "E-excuse me, but if Lord Sesshomaru has not found a group he finds suited to his taste. It would be an honor if he joined my team."

Honey eyes widen although unnoticed to those around as he study the demoness. She was shorter than most female demons and most humans for that matter. Carmel skin glowing in the sunlight, her wavy midnight hair pulled into a long braid that stopped just above her waist line, and an hour glass figure girls starved for.

She was deliciously pure and innocent despite her porn star body. Even the great Sesshomaru longed to see this girl begging as she cried tears of shame, despite his dislike of felines.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?"

Blinking Sesshoamru nodded and allowed the neko to lead him to her group.

Once in place Sesshomaru's ears perked ever so slightly when he overheard the wolf's conversation.

"Who's the rag doll?"

Koga grinned, " I heard her name is Ahiden, she just transferred her. New student means fresh territory. I look forward to marking with that kitten."

"That's so gross dude," Koga's friend laughed.

"Haha just speaking the truth. I do look forward to seeing whether or not her breast are actually hers or not."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, but curiosity killed the cat. So I guess I'm next to go."

Both Koga and his friend laughed, while off in the distance Sesshomaru was holding down his breakfast. How could girls fall for that mongrels 'charm'. Yet, the conversation was not all bad. If Koga had a thing for the neko known as Ahdien Sesshomaru would definitely see to it Koga never got his way.

After class had ended Sesshomaru made his way to the south halls, where he would be face with Koga, who would then take him before his main target. However the wolf would be a problem and he needed to be put on a leash rather soon.

_**I wonder what I would have to do to get that girl under my control. I could force her, but if approached by the right demon she would submit and obey. A little innocent thing like her would be nice to keep around. Such a beautiful pet she would make.**_

Sesshomaru's thoughts were shattered as he heard something crash into the lockers, looking further down the hall Sesshomaru smiled as he noticed his favor it pot disaster cornering his newest pet. Oh happy day, with a bit of pep in his graceful strides Sesshomaru made his way over to crowd now forming

"Watch where you're walking you big breasted freak," Kikyo yelled. Obviously her day was not going well since earlier that morning.

Ahdien kept her head up and stared at Kikyo speaking loud enough for just Kikyo and a nearby Sesshomaru to hear, "You should be careful who you try and go after….we wouldn't want to have a repeat now would we?"

Kikyo's eyes widen, "Fucking freak you're like him aren't you?!"

Ahdien took a second to register who she was referring to upon remember her tail began to sway from side to side as a soft purr came from her throat. She remembered quite well.

She was running late when she noticed the crowd that formed around the entrance. That's when she saw him he appeared so sweet and friendly, but that illusion didn't last. She felt his inner youkai flare for just a second as he whispered something to Kikyo right before she snapped.

"It was such a shame it ended so soon, I heard what he said…it truly upset you that much to be labeled a rapist? I think the title does little justice for a girl of your stature."

"What did you just say!"Kikyo lunged forward and Ahdien instantly flattened her ears.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't mean too," Ahdien spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wow twice in one day," one girl murmured.

"Geez does she have out against the new kids?"

"No she probably figured if she can't get with the newest guy here she might as well go for the newest girl." Several people laughed, screaming in disbelief that this was happening twice in oe day Kikyo stormed away ad slowly the crowd dispersed leaving Sesshomaru and Ahdien.

Sesshomaru's shocked expression turned into one of pure amusement. The innocent kitten he had deemed to be worth his time, only further proved to be a greater asset to him and accomplishing his goal.

Looking up Ahdien lowered her eyes and bowed her head towards Sesshomaru. Clearing his throat Sesshomaru spoke, "Ahdien….come." Without another word Sesshomaru turned on his heels and left.

_**A/N: There you go it's been so long I know and I'm deeply sorry. This chapter was originally suppose to be posted on January 26, but power went out plus work. It's been a crazy year so far. Ay ways I'm already starting Ch 7. I'm also thinking of re-editing a few chapters but I may not due to the fact this story should've have been well o chapter 28 by now if not further. I am truly sorry for my long absence and I thank those who continue to read and like my fic thank you.**_

_**Special thanks to fire rat. Well you all know what I would like so R&R. Thank chu ^(*A*)^**_


	7. Sensing Danger

A/N: To those of you who have been patiently waiting for my updates thank you and I'm sorry it took so long. For those of you who are upset please understand, I am a fourth year in high school, which has finals in 2 days. Plus the process for each chapter is work. I hand write, revise, edit, type it on my phone, edit so more throughout the week during my free time, then finally I get the chance to type it up on the computer and post.

This chapter has to be the longest I've written thus far and I hope you all enjoy it. I also have begun reediting the first six chapters. Nothing too major just adding more detail making a few tweaks etc. I can honestly say however, chapter 7 through maybe 10 will help to give you all an insight on the bond I'm working on with Ahiden and Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's plans for Koga. So if the story seems a little of course well it is but hopefully I made it transition rather smoothly.

I know some may be worried with Sesshomaru being paired with Ahiden. I assure it won't be that way it is after all Naraku x Sesshomaru. Ahdien is a character that is based on a real life person and by using her I can add true events into the story and give it a more realistic appeal to it.

*Notice: I have also begun another fanfic called Gaming Desperate. It is a Death Note fic, coupling Matt/BB. If you enjoy the pairing feel free to check if not then so be it. Also I have drawn out a picture of Ahiden just to help with idea of what she looks like. The picture will be available for public viewing by the time chapter one of Desperate Gamer and chapter 8 of this fic is posted.

Disclaimer: I do not take credit nor do I own Inuyasha, his amazing brother Lord Sesshomaru or any Inu character or the anime in general. This is for pure fun and I only own the plot, no money is made from the creating of this fanfic. Arigatō.

**Chapter Seven: Sensing Danger**

_**Previously:**__ "What did you just say!?"Kikyo lunged forward and Ahdien instantly flattened her ears._

"_Please don't hurt me I didn't mean too," Ahdien spoke loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_Wow twice in one day," one girl murmured._

"_Geez does she have it out against the new kids?"_

"_No she probably figured if she can't get with the newest guy here she might as well go for the newest girl." Several people laughed, screaming in disbelief that this was happening twice in one day Kikyo stormed away and slowly the crowd dispersed leaving Sesshomaru and Ahdien._

_Sesshomaru's shocked expression turned into one of pure amusement. The innocent kitten he had deemed to be worth his time, only further proved to be a greater asset to him and accomplishing his goal. Looking up Ahdien lowered her eyes and bowed her head towards Sesshomaru. _

_Clearing his throat Sesshomaru spoke, "Ahdien….come." Without another word Sesshomaru turned on his heels and left._

The inu youkai stood waiting for the neko to appear. As her scent grew stronger Sesshomaru directed his gaze in the direction in which she would appear. A few moments later Ahiden appeared before the inu. Head bowed, tail tucked and ears flattened Ahiden stopped several feet away from Sesshomaru. Gazing intently at the young neko, he watched as she squirmed under his intense stare. After what seemed like forever the older male cleared his throat and began to fill the feline's fuzzy appendages with honey ,"You've managed to catch my interest…now what do you intend to do to keep it?" Ahiden blinked, she had caught the great dog demons interest. She was stunned in both shock and fear.

Assuming she was in a state of shock Sesshomaru patiently waited for her star struck period to subside. Of course she would need a moment. After all who wouldn't once being honored by his acknowledgement.

To many they would have been thrilled to have caught his attention, yet Ahiden was quite sure she didn't want the inu's attention at all. Sure she had been curious about him since the performance she saw this morning and she even went as far as to ask him to join her team during gym. Still she hardly saw what it was that had caught Sesshomaru's interest. Trying hardest to recall what she did that brought her here, her thoughts were cut off.

"Well," the inu youkai was growing quiet impatient and started to remember exactly why he dislikes felines. It wasn't because of the cats vs. dogs bull. Rather it was that cats were very independent and rarely showed a sense of loyalty. In his personal opinion the damn things were better off in the nearest lake left to drown.

"I'm not sure what…you are referring too. I assure you I was not after your attention L-Lord Sesshomaru. If that is all, please excuse me," Ahiden bowed deeply at the young lord and turned making her leave.

Standing there in disbelief, annoyance showed for the briefest moment across Sesshomaru's face, before one of twisted pleasure took its place. He took a deep breath before adjusting his glasses. What great joy he would take in breaking her. After all no pet showed be allowed to disrespect to their master, even if they weren't aware of it.

Three weeks. Three bloody weeks and that neko refused to even so much as even breathe in his direction. He hadn't expected her to be so aloof to him. Within three days he blacked mailed four teachers, managed to obtain pictures of the principal and a student doing the deed and even broke another person under his presence.

It seemed as though his only amusement came from watching the now gimped set of bat twins do everything in their power to avoid him. In all honesty they were being rather dramatic, he could've have done a lot worse. A devilish grin spread across his porcelain skin as he could still vividly see how each twin were practically begging for his attention as if it was yesterday.

(A/N: If you don't already know _anything typed italic in the story is flashbacks.)_

"_Sesshomaru would you like to join me and my sister at lunch. I imagine on of your social standing isn't able to palette cafeteria food."_

_Bring his attention from the book he could care less about and saw a bat before him known as Hakkudoshi. His sheen white hair barely reached pasted his shoulders. His slim body was practically poured into the white leather suit that hugged his every curve. And those lilac eyes that held so much mischief beneath. Sesshomaru although as great as they came knew where to give credit where credit was do and this boy very appealing._

_Interest fully peek Sesshomaru agreed and was not surprised when he met the bat boy's twin sister Shiori and saw she her self was just as appealing. She was a spitting image of her brother minus the two little mounds that could be seen from her chest. The two showed that they both were interested and fully adored Sesshomaru. Which why wouldn't they he was the Great Western prince the one and only Sesshomaru._

_He spent a whole week being overwhelmed by their endless affection and praise, however he soon grew very bored. No longer was watching the two chase off others whom approached him amusing. Neither was getting them to sell each others bodies to show who adored him most. What he now wanted was to smash his new little toys so no one else would ever want them. Even if he no longer desired either of them._

"_Hakkudoshi…Shiori…I've grown rather bored with you both and I think its about I move on," Sesshomaru spoke in a monotone voice as he perch his chin in his hand as the other twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers._

_Both twins looked devastated and had panic look written clearly across their faces. Sesshomaru fought hard to suppress the grin from just the looks on the both of their faces. Shiori was on the mere brink of tears nervous gripping heart her bellbottoms. Hakkudoshi glanced at his sister and focused backed on the inu youkai before them._

" _W-why," Shiori squeezed out between hiccup,"..We love you …so why are you leaving?!"._

_Hakkudoshi eyes widen in terror, they both had learned rather quickly what happened to those who admitted their love to him ended very bad. Sesshomaru's gaze harden as he stood and within a blink of an eye had both twins beneath him. Terror practically oozed fro0m them and filled the ai5r as it became heavier with the growing demonic presence emitting from the dog lord._

"_You love me, such a selfish thing to claim. Do you think you deserve to love me being what you are," red began to over take deep pools of golden honey._

"_But it is true,"Hakkudoshi eyes locked with the dog demon. Refusing to back down had stirred something inside of Sesshomaru as well as his tightening pants. Looking down he no longer saw the twins for the briefest moment he saw his pet. Innocent yet with a hidden defiance, a strong will that will crumple beneath h is manicured claws._

_Blinking out of his daze Sesshomaru stood releasing the twins eyeing them both down, "Very well I'll stay with you both, but first take one of these, "from his pocket Sesshomaru laid out several sharp and if used correctly lethally objects from his back pocket. Both twins stared at the items on the table ranging from a razor with a dull blade to a scalpel that looked as if it was rusted over with dried up blood._

_Seeing the confusion on both of the bat's faces Sesshomaru fell gracefully on the white couch allowing his white trestles to fan over the back of the couch crossing his long toned legs he simply started at the two." Isn't it obvious…prove your love to me. Let me carve into you the one to with stand it the longest shall have my love." Both twins hesitated and continued to stare at the tools on laying on the table. The objects sparkled in the lighting with a twisted gleam causing Sesshomaru's smile to widen._

"_If you neither of you wish to do so that is your choice but do not expect me to welcome you with open arms the next time we cross paths." Without another word Sesshomaru stood and took his leave. Leaving behind the twins and his metallic jewels._

_It wasn't until later that night that Sesshomaru found himself opening his door to reveal Hakkudoshi and Shiori holding a small sattchel giving the faint scent of blood. Before he knew it he was sitting comfortably in a arm chair in his den. Neither twin looked at each other, the air was thick with tension." Well…which of you would like to prove your love first?"_

_*_**Warning: Graphic I suppose not sure I would say it is ,but just in case you've been warned.***

"_I do!" Both twins yelled in unison. The two bats faced each other in a heated glare match. They both understood only one of them would be picked to be with the dog lord and neither planned to back down._

_This truly brought a sense of accomplishment to the inu youkai. Not only had he completely corrupted both of them he managed to turn them against one another. It only further amused him when they both went for one of the many sharp tools. Before long they grew so desperate to beat the other they began inflicting self wounds. Sesshomaru's eyes widen to that of an owl's as he watched the double vision of self mutilation._

_Shiori was determined to for once out shine her brother. In the blink of an eye she had her top on the floor and rubies ran down her moonlit breast as she took the nails and punctured them through her hips. Causing even Sesshomaru to cringed as she let out a blood curdling as she forced a support hook into her now bleeding vaginal wall until it hooked on what she assumed to be her womb._

_The great demon lord could hard watch as he turned his focus to Hakkudoshi. The bat demon was working on his 3 fish hook through his cheek. Eyes grazing the boy's body he had already done much damage with a cork screw._

_That night as Sesshomaru witnessed the bat twins go at it fiercely before turning on each other his mind was set on the rag doll. Her beautiful caramel skin was much too good for such sloppy work. The sight in which he thought he would love disgusted him. Staring at the crumpled twins that laid on a heap he sneered at them. _

"_Get out, you're both disgusting," without another word to either of them he made his way back into his room with the sound of Shiori's soft sobs and tear apology to her brother and Hakkudoshi swearing is vengeance on the inu youkai for what he had caused._

Sesshomaru chuckled lowly to himself amused with the thought. As he gathered his stuff heading out towards the parking lot he stopped when he picked up the sweet scent of vanilla bean and almond hit his nostrils hard. Turning, there shyly cowering against a row a lockers stood Ahdien. As expected she looked sinfully innocent. Wearing a mid-length black skirt that had the tiniest slit on the side and hugged her hips for dear life. It went oh so well with the librarian look she was rocking hard today. He had to give her a few points she would look well at his side. As Sesshomaru continued eyeing the rag doll he noticed a man that wasn't him approaching her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched said neko shy away from said person's advances. Releasing a small growl in his throat Sesshomaru pursed his lips tightly together. He was growing highly impatient. Deciding enough was enough Sesshomaru gracefully began making his way towards Ahiden. Taking in her appearance he defiantly liked what his pet had to offer.

It seemed no matter how much of that porn star body she tried to hide and covered it only made her look more exotic and delectable. Oh, the mere thought of being the first to bite into one of those plum caramel perky mounds caused his inner demon tug at the restraints.

Closing the distance between himself and the neko Sesshomaru lazily glanced at the boy whom fooled himself into thinking he had a chance with Ahdien and refused to leave once the inu made his presence known. Deciding to just ignore the demon as he wasn't worth his time let alone his presence Sesshomaru reached out with one long elegant finger and cupped his little kitty's chin bring her gaze to focus on him. With faintest smirk gracing his face and his fierce golden eyes pinning her in her place Sesshomaru leaned in closer to Ahiden and asked as simply as possible," How long do you intend to make wait?"

With her beta already showing signs of submission Ahdien did all she could to not look at the Greek god before her."Pardon me Lord Sesshomaru I don't recall asking you too. I apologize if you were under the impression of me doing such a thing." Stunned honey eyes drilled into the neko. This girl was either an undercover alpha male with a hug pair or just the dumbest person to ever talk to the greatest thing to grace the earth since the big bang. Blinking several times processing what he just heard the forgotten demon busted into a fit of laughter.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he for the first time actually acknowledged the lowly demon. As he looked him over Sesshomaru recognized the demon as Bankotsu. A rather powerful demon that resembled an ordinary human except for the purple X that graced his forehead. He was often seen hanging out with a group and that went by the name the Band of Seven. The man was tan, a good foot shorter than Sesshomaru, wore a tacky braid every frickn day and frankly his over being just pissed Sesshomaru off to no end.

Sesshomaru recalled how Bankotsu would often make snide comments about him before his transformation. Saying such things like 'Hey whale leave some water for the rest of us,' which in the inu youkai's opinion wasn't even clever nor was it logical. He highly doubted that a water fountain would contain enough water to quench its thirst. Further more if he was a whale did that make the rest of them fishes? They were defiantly bottom feeders either way it went. And now here he was getting friendly with his pet.

Releasing a small growl and giving a warning glance Sesshomaru went back to focusing on Ahiden. Before the breath from an exhale could even

Come out his mouth Bankotsu already had his foot in his. "So you're that pretty, everyone is running their mouth about? I heard you went running into Naraku's arm, yet here you are macking at the new girl." If looks could kill Sesshomaru would have every vein ripped from this things body and hanging him in courtyard for all to see." I assure I ran into no ones arms, if you don't mind I'm having a conversation. So pleas feel free to excuse yourself."

Double looking Sesshomaru like he had sprouted antlers and another head, Bankotsu stepped up to the taller demon cocking his head. "Last I checked she didn't care whether you approached her not and was talking to me first so you can feel free to excuse yourself." The two males stared at each other and sparks of a challenge could be felt in the air between the two. Said person both males were talking of shyly cleared her throat earning the attention of both demons.

In a soft whisper Ahiden spoke, "I'm sorry you both seem kind, but I rather not talk to either of you. I wouldn't want people assuming I'm an attention seeking nymph." With that Ahiden bowed quickly and excused herself from the two. Bankotsu rather openly stared as she walked away once locking eyes with the inu. With an unsettling smile Bankotsu made his way in the direction in which Ahdien had left.

A/n: Desu Desu. There you go. I posted it and I'm super tired. So the release of Desperate Gamer is on hold. I want to give a special thanks to firerat for pming me and still showing an interest in my fanfic. As a writer I'm sure a lot of other authors start to second guess their work and wonder if it's even worth continuing. I plan to stick it through and I thank all my followers and reviewers you guys make me smile after along day of dealing with stupid. As always you know what I want R&R. ~(ouo~)


End file.
